As information communication technology and semiconductor technology advance, various electronic devices develop into multimedia devices for providing diverse multimedia services. For example, a portable electronic device can provide various multimedia services such as broadcasting service, wireless Internet service, camera service, and music play service.
The content serviced by the electronic device can be modified and shared by a third party, against original intention of a content provider. In this case, the third party may maliciously modify and share the content. Hence, a method for displaying whether the original content is compromised is demanded.